herosguildfandomcom-20200214-history
HGd10PHB - Spell Aspect - Verbal Component
Verbal Component - Aspect Verbal components provide not only a bit of flair to the spell casting, they also help reduce the cost by introducing a vulnerability to the spell casting. Verbal components are often subject to sound limitations such as spells that create areas of silence or white noise. Also, mages tend to be gagged often when captured, which also reduces their spell casting. Most spells come with a verbal component that consists of an activation word or phrase to help the caster channel the spell into being. However, some spells require longer utterances in the forms of ritual prose, poetry, or chants. The verbal component is never longer than the Casting Time of the spell for obvious reasons, though it may be shorter. In Loar, Verbal Components are often said in a different language, the ancient languages of the world before it was Sundered. Elemental sorcerers called Elemancers use Dialektos Magos while wizards use Lashown Chartom. Monks tend to focus their chay through Gengo Furui. Primary Characteristic = Personality, Intelligence, or Wisdom Secondary Characteristic = Beauty Spell Construction While most spells typically use verbal components, there is a trait that allows certain spells to be cast without for an individual. The list below contains the Cost modifier for length and complexity of the verbal component, though no component can take more time that the Casting Time of the spell. Complexity ''' Complexity of the verbal component requires the caster to have a certain Total Skill Bonus in the language of the spell. They do not have to roll, just have that level of competence (TSB). If they do not, then they must make a separate language check with the Complexity as the DS of the check. Failure requires a check on the Spell Failure chart. Complexity is equal to 10 + the number of syllables of the verbal component. '''Difficulty to Learn/Cost There is no DS to Learn associated with this modification. Reduction in cost is applied after the Focus modification is applied. Reduction is equal to a 1% reduction in Difficulty Cost per syllable. Silent or Subvocal Spells For a one time EDR cost equal to 2 times the Complexity of the spell, the caster may attempt the spell using subvocalizations, which work even when gagged. To cast a spell that has a verbal component without it, requires 5 times the Complexity and a check against the Spell Failure chart with a +5 to the roll. Traits and Foibles can further modify the verbal component. Navigation Aspects * Casting Time * Duration * Endurance * Intensity * Number of Targets * Other * Range * Shape * Focus * Verbal Component * Somatic Component * Material Component Main Index * [[HGD10|'Hero's Guild Players Handbook Home']] * Chapter 1 - Creature Kinds * Chapter 2 - Base Characteristics * Chapter 3 - Skills * Chapter 4 - Traits and Foibles * Chapter 5 - Physical Combat Skills * Chapter 6 - Mystical Skills * Chapter 7 - Equipment * Chapter 8 - Crafting * Chapter 9 - Knowledge Social and Movement Skills * Chapter 10 - Optional Classes * Chapter 11 - Rules of Engagement